This invention relates to polyphosphazene polymers containing repeating ##STR2## units in the polymer chain in which substituents derived from alkyl or aryl carbazates are attached to the phosphorus atom. More particularly, the invention relates to homopolymers containing substituents represented by the formula --NHNHCOOR (defined below) and to copolymers containing such substituents along with substituted or unsubstituted alkoxy, aryloxy, amino or mercapto groups.
Polyphosphazene polymers containing repeating ##STR3## units in which various alkoxy, aryloxy, amino and mercapto groups are attached to the phosphorus atom and their method of preparation are described in the prior art as illustrated in the publications "Nitrogen-Phosphorus Compounds", Academic Press, New York, New York, 1972 by H. R. Allcock and "Poly(Organophosphazenes)", Chemtech, Sept. 19, 1975 by H. R. Allcock and in such U.S. Pat. Nos. as 3,515,688; 3,702,833; 3,856,712; 3,974,242 and 4,042,561, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.